Marry Me?
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Diawali dengan permohonan minta ditemani, berakhir dengan pernyataan rasa cinta, dan berujung pada sebuah lamaran. Aomine x Momoi, smut.


**Marry Me?**

Kuroko No Basket ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

AoMomo. Drabble. Smut.

Maaf jika pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat, saya baru pertama kali nulis fic yang rated M. *_grins_*

* * *

"Dai-chan, maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?" Tanya Momoi saat menelepon Aomine.

"Huh, malas ah. Ngapain?" Tanya Aomine setengah malas dari seberang telepon sana.

"Aku.. Aku baru saja menonton film horror dan sekarang aku ketakutan," jawab Momoi.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi kan, Satsuki? Lagipula, dimana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka pergi ke rumah nenek dan baru pulang lusa, jadi aku sendirian sampai 2 hari kedepan.. _Onegai_, Dai-chan."

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya, Satsuki. Udah tau sendirian di rumah tapi malah nonton film horror."

"Aku penasaran sama ceritanya!"

"Sudah ya, aku ngantuk. _Bye_."

Aomine memutus sambungan telepon.

"DAI-CHAN BODOH!" teriak Momoi kesal lalu melempar _handphone_-nya ke kasur.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Momoi mendengar pintu depan rumahnya di buka. Ia kaget. Rasanya ia sudah mengunci pintu.

"Hoi Satsuki!" suara berat yang familiar mendarat di telinga Momoi.

"Dai-chan?" Momoi segera keluar kamar dan menghampiri pintu depan.

"Yo." Sapa Aomine singkat.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," ucap Momoi.

"Emang aku bilang kalo aku ga akan datang? Aku Cuma bilang kalau aku mengantuk," jawab Aomine, lalu berjalan seenaknya ke kamar Momoi,

Aomine masuk ke kamar Momoi dan melemparkan tas yang dibawanya ke lantai, lalu menghempaskan tubuh besarnya ke kasur berukuran _queen size_ itu.

"Dai-chan? Kenapa kau malah tidur di tempatku?" Tanya Momoi ketika masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kasurnya kan besar, Satsuki, kau bisa tidur disebelahku," jawab Aomine tanpa menoleh. "Ga apa-apa kan kita tidur bareng? Dulu waktu kecil kita juga sering tidur bersama," lanjutnya.

"Itu kan ketika kita masih kecil, Dai-chan," protes Momoi.

"Berisik ah, kau mau tidur di sini tidak? Kalau tidak, kasurmu akan kumonopoli semuanya." Kata Aomine yang masih dalam posisinya semula.

Akhirnya Momoi mengalah dan ia berjalan ke kasurnya.

* * *

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak melakukan hal seperti ini," ucap Momoi memulai pembicaraan.

Aomine membalikkan badannya, menghadap Momoi, lalu memperhatikannya beberapa saat. "Banyak yang berubah ya dengan tubuhmu," ucap Aomine.

"Eh—Kau lihat apa, Dai-chan?" Tanya Momoi.

Lalu Aomine mulai menyentuh lengan Momoi, merasakan halusnya kulit itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai membuka piyama tipis yang dikenakan oleh Momoi.

"Dai-chan—Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Momoi panik dan menepis tangan Aomine.

"Diamlah, Satsuki. Ikuti saja permainanku malam ini," jawab Aomine lalu melanjutkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Ta—Tapi aku ini bukan istrimu—kekasihmu pun bukan! Lagipula kita tidak boleh melakukan hal ini sebelum kita menikah, Dai-chan!" protes Momoi.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Satsuki," kata Aomine.

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, Dai-chan?" Momoi sepertinya bingung apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Aomine.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal itu tapi tidak pernah bisa karena kau selalu saja mengoceh tentang Tetsu." Ucap Aomine.

"Dai-chan.." Momoi sedikit luluh. Ia tidak bisa menatap mata Aomine. "Jangan bohong. Kau hanya ingin menyentuh tubuhku saja, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku, Satsuki?"

"…..."

Aomine tahu Momoi jarang mengenakan bra ketika sedang berada di rumah, sehingga ketika piyama Momoi sudah terbuka setengah, gundukan payudara berukuran D-cup itu terlihat jelas. Hal ini membuat kejantanan Aomine yang sudah berdiri setengah, menjadi tegak sepenuhnya.

"Ugh—" erang Momoi pada saat Aomine menyentuh payudaranya dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Rona merah pun muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu, Satsuki?" bisik Aomine.

Momoi hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mampu menatap mata Aomine. Ia malu dan grogi. Walau tidak bisa berkata-kata, tubuh Momoi menunjukkan reaksi. Tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Aomine, terlebih yang disentuh oleh Aomine adalah bagian yang sensitif.

Aomine kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan dada Momoi. Kemudian ia mulai mengulum dan merasakan puncak berwarna merah muda itu. Lagi-lagi, Momoi hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah terlalu keras.

"Jangan menahan dirimu, Satsuki," ucap Aomine pelan, sembari membuka piyama Momoi secara keseluruhan.

"Aku.. Malu, Dai-chan," kata Momoi sedikit terbata.

Aomine diam, namun ia tetap melakukan 'serangan'nya dengan mulai membuka celana pendek yang dikenakan oleh Momoi. Seperti sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, Aomine dengan lihai melucuti celana pendek dan celana dalam yang dikenakan oleh Momoi.

"Kau mau apa-" Tanya Momoi sedikit kaget.

Tangan Aomine menyentuh daerah sensitif Momoi. "Sudah mulai basah, huh?" ucapnya, lalu mencari klitoris milik Momoi dan memainkannya.

"Dai-chan, kumohon.. Errgghh," Momoi masih berusaha untuk menahan dirinya, namun gagal untuk kali ini. Ia mendesah perlahan, tubuhnya menegang dan daerah kewanitaannya pun semakin basah, menandakan bahwa liang wanita-nya siap untuk dimasuki oleh kejantanan Aomine. Aomine sendiri mulai mencoba memasukan dua jarinya ke liang milik Momoi. Merasakan kehangatannya.

"Dai-chan, sakit.." kali ini Momoi merintih. Dua buah jari Aomine yang besar mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Sakitnya tidak akan terasa lama kok, Satsuki. Aku akan pelan-pelan sampai kau terbiasa," kata Aomine menenangkan Momoi.

Setelah puas bermain sedikit dan memastikan liang milik Momoi sudah licin, Aomine menggiring tangan Momoi dengan lembut ke arah kejantanannya. "Kau bisa merasakan betapa tegangnya benda kecil milikku ini," bisik Aomine lembut.

Momoi yang penasaran, akhirnya menyentuh kejantanan Aomine yang masih terbungkus dengan celana dalam. _'Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak kecil.'_ Ucap Momoi dalam hati. Dengan rasa penasaran yang terus bertambah, tangan Momoi mulai membuka celana dalam milik Aomine dan menyentuh isinya. "Bolehkah-?" Tanya Momoi yang tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan observasi kecil menggunakan tangannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Aomine.

Momoi mulai menelusuri benda panjang nan besar milik Aomine, lalu memijatnya perlahan.

"Hei Satsuki, kau akan membuatnya semakin tegang," ucap Aomine.

Momoi tersenyum tipis, "Habisnya, aku penasaran," jawabnya.

"Aku—sejujurnya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Satsuki—" ucap Aomine lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Momoi.

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan, Dai-chan," balas Momoi sambil menutup matanya. Sepertinya ia masih malu.

Sesaat kemudian Aomine memposisikan kemaluannya di depan kewanitaan Momoi dan mendorongnya perlahan. Momoi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk tidak mendesah menahan impuls sakit namun nikmat itu. Sedangkan Aomine mendesis merasakan setiap senti kejantanannya yang menyentuh liang basah, sempit, dan hangat milik Momoi. Setelah semuanya masuk, Aomine pun mencoba menggerakan mundur pinggulnya dan menusuknya lagi ke dalam vagina Momoi. Momoi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa namun disisi lain, ia juga merasakan kenikmatan, yang terdengar dari desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aomine terus saja menghujamkan kejantannya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Hal itu sepertinya membuat mereka semakin terbuai dengan keadaan mereka.

"Aahh—Dai—chan," Momoi merasakan sesuatu yang panas pada selangkangannya, yang memberikan perasaan sensasional pada syaraf-syaraf di otaknya. Aomine yang mengerti permintaan-tak-terucap Momoi, mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sembari meremas payudara Momoi.

Tidak lagi dapat menahan kenikmatan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, Momoi mendesah keras, sembari merasakan otot-otot vaginanya memijat kemaluan Aomine. Hal itu membuat Aomine mendapatkan orgasmenya. Momoi merasakan semprotan sperma milik Aomine yang memenuhi rahimnya.

Hubungan badan itu diakhiri oleh kecupan yang diberikan oleh Aomine di dahi Momoi. Kemudian Aomine melepaskan diri dari Momoi diikuti dengan lelehan sperma yang keluar dari vagina Momoi. Ketika itu, Aomine baru menyadari kalau ia sudah merenggut keperawananan Momoi, karena dilihatnya bercak darah yang mengotori sprei kasur.

Aomine memeluk Momoi lembut setelah itu.

* * *

"Ternyata melakukan hubungan badan dengan perasaan berbeda dengan melakukannya hanya dengan nafsu," ucap Aomine sedikit berbisik.

"Huh? Memang kau pernah melakukan hal ini dengan siapa, Dai-chan? Jadi hubunganmu denganku ini bukan yang pertama?" Tanya Momoi sedikit kaget.

"Kau tahu boneka yang sangat mirip dengan manusia? Aku pernah mencobanya sekali—dan, yah, rasanya berbeda dengan ketika aku berhubungan denganmu, Satsuki." Jawab Aomine. "Ngomong-ngomong, Satsuki, hubungan badan tadi merupakan pengalaman pertamamu ya?" lanjutnya.

"Hmmm, hmmm. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu, Dai-chan."

"Maaf, Satsuki."

Momoi tertegun. Kata-kata itu jarang sekali keluar dari mulut teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Maaf untuk—apa?" Tanya Momoi bingung.

"Untuk.. Hal yang baru saja terjadi," jawab Aomine.

"Dai-chan, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Mungkin aku dan kamu akan menyesali perbuatan ini, tapi kupikir menyesali hal tersebut terlalu lama tidak akan ada gunanya," ucap Momoi lalu menyentuh pipi Aomine dan tersenyum.

"Izinkan aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pernah menyentuh tubuhmu, Satsuki."

"A—Apa maksudmu?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Hei—Tunggu dulu, Dai-chan. Kita bahkan belum selesai sekolah. Lagipula aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku hingga kuliah."

"Menikahlah setelah kita lulus sekolah. Kita bisa melanjutkan kuliah setelah itu."

Aomine menempelkan dahi-nya pada dahi Satsuki, lalu menatapnya.

Tatapan itu sudah lama sekali tidak Momoi lihat. Tatapan jujur nan polos yang memancarkan jiwa Aomine yang sesungguhnya. "Beri aku waktu, Dai-chan," jawabnya.

"Aku akan bertanya pada orang tuamu nanti, apakah aku boleh menikahimu setelah lulus sekolah." Kata Aomine. Terdengar keyakinan dari nada suaranya.

"Bagaimana jika _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ tidak mengizinkannya? Jika aku harus melanjutkan pendidikanku dulu? Kau kan juga harus sekolah lebih tinggi, Dai-chan. Belum lagi orang tuamu belum tentu mengizinkanmu," balas Momoi.

"Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti. Nanti aku akan menanyakan ayah dan ibuku juga. Kenapa kau khawatir sekali mengenai pendidikan kita, Satsuki? Memang kita tidak bisa kuliah dengan status sudah menikah?"

Jawaban Aomine membuat Momoi diam sejenak.

"Kau atur saja, Dai-chan," jawab Momoi akhirnya.

* * *

Undangan pernikahan itu sampai di rumah teman-teman mereka tepat sebulan setelah acara perpisahan di sekolah masing-masing.

"Whooaaa, Aominecchi dan Momocchi benar-benar menikah? Kupikir Momocchi suka pada Kurokocchi," ucap Kise ketika membaca undangan pernikahan itu.

Midorima meletakkan undangan itu di meja belajarnya dan berkata, "Tch, kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat menikah? Masa muda kan dipakai untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang lebih penting."

"Tak kusangka Daiki akhirnya mampu mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Satsuki. Akan kuberikan hadiah yang tak terduga untuk mereka," kata Akashi lalu pergi ke sebuah _show room_ mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari istana-nya.

"Kagami-kun, lihat ini," kata Kuroko sambil menyerahkan undangan pernikahan Aomine dan Momoi pada Kagami. Kagami melihatnya sekilas. "Cih, kupikir _pinky girl_ itu suka padamu, Kuroko? Kenapa sekarang malah menikah dengan si bodoh itu?" kata Kagami. Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Whoaa, pernikahan Minechin dengan Momochin~ Pasti banyak makanan di sana," kata Murasakibara—yang pikirannya selalu saja makanan.

Dan segenap respon lainnya dari teman-teman yang diundang ke pernikahan Aomine dan Momoi.

**FIN—**

Yosh. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Mind to giving me comments? Really need that.

Thankyou udah mampir :)


End file.
